Falling In Your Eyes
by PiNs-N-n33dLeS
Summary: Sirius n the gang is in their 5 yr and his cousin from the states coming to Hogwarts. The moment Remus see's her he immediately likes her. Something about his eyes captivates her to a point she cant bare. Sirius struggles to keep them apart but can he?


Chap 2- First impressions are the best

Sirius slammed his door and threw on some clothes, a pair of jeans and a white tee shirt. He flopped onto his bed and stared up at the ceiling. He began to doze when a shriek came from his mother.

"SIRIUS AND SAHARA GET DOWN HERE" Mrs. Black shrilled. Sirius groaned and walked out of his room where he met Sahara in the hallway.

"Uh oh," she said with a smirk. They made the descent down the stairs and walked into the dining area where Mrs. Black and Regulus were sitting.

"Sit," Mrs. Black commanded, "Your ruckus this morning woke up poor Regulus, you should be ashamed" she said

"Ashamed of what, waking him up…big deal," Sirius retorted.

"Regulus needs his sleep, today when he goes back to Durmstrang he will be a prefect," she said with pride. Regulus gleamed and stuck out his chest so they could see the shiny badge stuck to it. Sahara snickered,

"Were sorry it won't happen again, now may I be excused?" she said

"Yes go, you to boy go get ready you retched thing" Mrs. Black replied. Sirius and Sahara walked out of the dining room and Sahara broke into a fit of laughter.

"What are you laughing at?" Sirius asked.

"Your mother, why is she so damn proud of Regulus that little prick," Sahara replied.

"Because he holds the honor of a true Black," he said mockingly.

" What would that be?" Sahara asked.

"No clue, but obviously we don't have it," he said. They walked up the stairs and walked into their rooms. Sahara grabbed a few last things and threw it into her trunk. She grabbed it and walked down stairs and waited for Sirius who came down a few moments later dragging his trunk behind him.

"Mother were ready!," he called. Mrs. Black came down the hallway helping Regulus with his trunk. They piled into the car and went down to Kings Cross. Mrs. Black said good-bye to them and Sirius and Sahara grabbed there stuff from the car and walked to Platform 9 and 10. They grabbed trolleys and put their trunks on them. Sahara checked her ticket.

"My ticket says platform 9 and ¾, what the heck is that about," she said curiously.

"Watch and learn," Sirius said then he ran straight at the barrier.

"Sirus WATCH OUT," she said but it was to late, she closed her eyes and waited for the crashing noise but it never came, "Hey where did he go?" she asked.

"Platform 9 ¾," a boy with jet black hair said. Sahara gave him a puzzled look, "Just run straight at the barrier and you will find out" he said. Sahara aimed her trolley at the barrier and ran at it. She awaited a crash but to her surprise when she opened her eyes a Scarlet steam engine was in front of her.

"Woah," she said. Two seconds later the boy tapped her on her shoulder and she jumped. "Don't do that again," she said.

"Ha, sorry I couldn't resist, C'mon lets go find my Sirius," said.

"How do you know Sirius?" she asked.

"He's my best friend, I'm James Potter," James said finally introducing himself.

"I'm Sahara, Sirius cousin," she said.

"Nice to meet you now let's go get Sirius" he said. Before they walked ten feet they saw Sirius walking towards them.

"Thanks for waiting" Sahara said.

"Your welcome," Sirius replied sarcastically "thanks for taking her James"

"It was no problem, now lets get on the train before we miss it" James said

They walked on the train and headed straight for the last compartment. Sahara saw a couple of cute boys but wasn't really interested. They opened a compartment door and there were 3 girls sitting there. One girl with dark brown hair and Carmel highlights got up and gave Sirius a huge hug and a kiss on the cheek. He blushed then turned to Sahara,

"Sahara this is Daniella Cherrystone, my girlfriend," he said. Sahara held back giggles and outstretched her hand.

"Hi I'm Sahara, nice to meet you" Sahara said.

"Hey, nice to meet you to," Daniella said and shook Sahara's hand. "This is Nicolette Morgan," she said pointing to one of the girls sitting down, she had short brown hair and glasses, "This is Rhonda Donaldson" Daniella said and a girl with mouse brown hair stood up and said hello.

"Its nice to meet all of you" Sahara said. The train started to move and they got seated. About 15 minutes later two boys walked in and Sahara turned around and practically gasped.

"Are you ok" a boy with sandy color hair asked

"Yeah , I'm fine," Sahara said "Im Sahara" she said.

"Im Remus Lupin and it's a pleasure to meet you" Remus said. A pudgy boy with the face of a rat waddled forward.

"Im Peter Pettigrew" the boy squeaked. Sahara gave Sirius a look. He was holding back laughter.

"Uhh Hi?" she said. They all sat down and Sahara couldn't keep her eyes of Remus, there was just something about him that drew her attention towards. She got a strange feeling coming from around him. Suddenly the compartment door swung open and a boy with platinum blonde hair and another boy with greasy black hair stepped in. Sirius and James sprung to their feet.

"Oh god not again" Daniella said.

"Why hello Malfoy and Snivillius" James sneered.

"What do you want Potter?" Malfoy snapped. Sirius stepped over to Snivillius.

"Your hair is looking extra greasy today, did you do something new to it?" he mocked. Snivillius whipped out his wand. Sahara who was behind Sirius also pulled out hers and hid it behind her back and stepped forward and pointed her wand at Snivillius

"Duragato," she said and a flash of orange light filled the compartment and when it cleared there was an aardvark sitting where Snape had once stood. The room filled with laughter and Sahara couldn't help but blush.

"Where did you learn that?" Nicolette asked.

"My school in the states, they taught us everything," She said. Malfoy whipped out his wand and put it to her throat. Sirius and James leaped forward and to everyone's surprise so did Remus.

"CHANGE HIM BACK!" Malfoy demanded.

"Why should I?" Sahara asked, then she kicked him in the shin.

"OWWWWWW! YOU STUPID LITTLE-" he screamed but was cut off by Sirius tackling to the floor. The two started rolling around the compartment throwing punches. Sahara and James yanked Sirius off of Lucius and held him back.

"Ill get you back, just you wait" Malfoy snapped then he picked up Snape the aardvark and stormed out.

"Are you ok?" Rhonda asked.

"Yeah I'm fine, ha the first day I'm here and I'm already causing fights" Sahara snickered


End file.
